Clock Tower 3 - What will be the proper sequel to CT1 & 2
by comicbookfan23
Summary: As the title ensues, I've always wanted to write the REAL sequel to CT1 & 2, and it'll be based solely in Japan. I've always wanted to write a story with Japanese characters, and I think Clock Tower is the one to pull it off! Read my pitch for the 2nd sequel, tell me what you think, and if I get enough praise, I'll be writing and uploading it asap! Thanks!


**Clock Tower 3** (Working Title)

Plot:

It's been 15 years since the reign of Scissorman's terror had ended, and all who had survived it; 15-year-old Jennifer Simpson, who had escaped Scissorman's clutches once before, her adopted mother Helen Maxwell, and Nolan Campbell, a reporter for a third-rate tabloid newspaper who had an interest in the Clock Tower case, have all put it behind them, and living what they like to call normal lives.

Now in the present in Tokyo, Japan, a different locality altogether, Scissorman seems to have mysteriously reappeared…or so some may think…

After returning from the local museum on a school trip, perky 17-year-old Miliko Hohki starts to notice her science teacher, Mr. Fuchizaki, acting rather strangely after he purchases a rather odd and frightening looking statue from the museum's shop.

What's strange, and more horrifying, is the fact that afterwards, students and teachers are being gruesomely murdered with what police have discovered to be either a pair of garden shears or a giant pair of scissors.

Has Scissorman really returned from the abyss that Jennifer had sent him too? Or is this someone more sinister than Scissorman, if that's at all possible?

Main Characters:

Miliko Hohki – (17) – She's the main protagonist, a student attending Shiroiwa Senior High School who has a passion for drama, singing and art, and who'll have the most dealings with "Scissorman" or whatever this evil entity really is.

Kazutoshi "Toshi" Komine – (17) – He's Miliko's boyfriend, who also attends Shiroiwa Senior High. He's passionate about sports, but he's also into drama, which he attends with Miliko, likes playing online video games, and just chilling with his friends.

His fate can be decided by the readers when the moment approaches…

Natsumi Sawamatsu – (17) – She's been Miliko's best friend since they were kids, and they're inseparable. Named "the brains" of their tight-knit group of friends for her love of Science, Maths and English, Natsumi also attends drama class with Miliko and Toshi, and several afterschool extra-curricular activities.

Her fate shall be decided by the readers when the moment approaches…

Mr. Tatsuzo Fuchizaki (35) – He's Miliko and Natsumi's Science teacher, and he's their most favourite as he's very kind, always likes to help his students, and overall, doesn't appear to have an evil bone in his body. So why is he acting so strangely after returning from the museum? Could it have something to do with that statue he purchased at the shop?

"Scissorman" – (?) – A malicious serial murderer notoriously known for his reign of terror that swept the whole of Europe between 1995–96, he was in fact two people…the first was Bobby Barrows, who stalked Jennifer and her friends at his home in 1995 while the second was Dan Barrows, his twin brother who continued his malevolent legacy a year later.

Now it seems that "Scissorman" has returned, but is it Dan or is it someone else entirely? Miliko and those close to her will soon find out...

Supporting Characters:

Aya Tsumara – (17) – She's the "beautiful and popular" one out of Miliko's little clique of friends and, because of it, she can be a bit of a bitch, but underneath it all, she still loves them all.

Her fate cannot be decided by the readers when the moment approaches…

Sojuro Yanagi – (17) – Also named the "brains" of the group, alongside Natsumi, Sojuro's terribly shy, has a major crush on Natsumi, and has a tendency to stutter whenever she talks to him.

His fate cannot be decided by the readers when the moment approaches…

Shigenaga Togo – (17) – Aya's boyfriend, he's Toshi's best friend and fellow jock as he's mad about playing sports, but not so much on other subjects that require using his brain.

His fate cannot be decided by the readers when the moment approaches…

Mrs Mina Ishihara – (30) – Miliko's, Toshi's and Natsumi's homeroom teacher Mrs Ishihara's an old high school friend of Tatsuzo. Popular with the students, Mina is a nice person and, because of this, hardly needs to scold her students for bad behaviour as they behave exceptionally well whenever in her presence.

Her fate cannot be decided by the readers when the moment approaches…

Other characters will be added as the story progresses…

_Rated M/Cert 15 for strong bloody violence and gore, language, and some sexuality_


End file.
